


Eyebrows

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why don't you have any eyebrows?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyebrows

River loved his eyes, so deepset and dark and gentle. Piney green and clear, full of tenderness and hope. And she loved the way he looked at her. As if she was the wringing beat of each of his hearts.

She drew her finger down his long, strong nose and watched him watch her. She was propped against his chest, the shush and sway of meadow grasses sounding like surf around them. Tiny white and yellow flowers floating like flotsam on the green.

They had been cloud gazing, but she preferred gazing at him.

He inhaled and exhaled under her, lifting her gently up and down with each breath.

She smiled and traced one finger over his eyebrow.

“I suppose now you’re going to make fun of my eyebrows,” he said underneath her, with a bit of a defensive rumble.

“What?” she said, startled. “No!” She scowled. “Has someone been making fun of your eyebrows?” she demanded dangerously.

He looked down, away from her, not answering. She smiled wryly. “Let me guess, Amy.”

His eyes flicked back up to her and away, a tiny bit of little boy hurt in them.

She sighed. “I love my mother, but sometimes she has the tact of a rhinoceros.”

He smirked a tiny grin at that, and bit it down.

“What did she say?” River asked, she lined herself closer up to his side, lending him her warmth and support.

He shrugged. “She just asked why I didn’t have any eyebrows. If my regeneration had gone wrong or didn’t finish me or something.” He looked down again, away from her, plucking at a piece of grass.

River gasped. “Why that... I’m going to have to kick her ass next time I see her.”

He looked up at her and grinned.

She smiled back.

“Sweetie, you _do_ have eyebrows. You actually have very thick eyebrows, they’re just very pale and light and delicate. They’re beautiful eyebrows.” She leaned forward and kissed each of his delicate, beautiful eyebrows.

She drew her lips softly back and forth. He giggled at the feeling of the hairs tickling.

She leaned back and his eyebrows went up, his eyes gleaming with hope.

She grinned at him. “ _I_ think they’re sexy,” she purred.

She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
